


Seventh Hell

by Filthmonger



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sexual Slavery, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Hojo's lab is full of dark machines and weird experiments. So when you hear your friend screaming from behind a closed door, you know something horrible has to have happened.What Cloud Strife wasn't expecting was the recently-made succubus waiting for him.





	Seventh Hell

Dammit.

Cloud rolled to one side, quickly regaining his balance and thrusting his massive sword into the unfortunate piece of machinery trying to kill him. The corridors were too narrow and the rooms too full of equipment for him to swing it. Still, he could get the job done. He stood and watched the robot collapse into a twitching heap of scrap and wires. Taking a second to rest against a dull grey wall, Cloud ran his hand through blonde hair stained by oil and grease and let himself breathe.

It was hard to keep going alone.

He and the others had gotten separated shortly after entering the labs. A series of sliding doors and confusing hallways had sent them scurrying, and he knew damn well that the longer they were apart, the worse it would get. Barrett could handle himself, and Tifa too. But Aerith… He gripped his sword tighter and started back down the corridor. Whatever the mad doctor was up to, it couldn't be good.

A scream echoed along the metal corridor. Cloud froze, ears pricked and sword hefted. A woman's scream. But it didn't sound like Aerith. It sounded more like…

"Tifa!" He shouted. Another scream, more desperate and agonised, made his blood turn cold. With a snarl he charged forwards, trying to follow the sound. It was hard when everything in this damn place reverberated with every step. Every corridor looked the same. "Tifa, I'm coming!"

Something metallic stepped into his path, and he cut through it without a second thought. Another scream and everything else faded into the background. Where the hell was she? What the hell was Hojo doing to her?   
A hail of bullets struck the wall a few inches in front of his head, and he reeled back. The big, red robots hiding around the corner paused just long enough to reload before firing off another volley. Cloud dashed back into cover. Dammit, he didn't have time for this! Leaping past them was an option, but for all he knew Tifa was stuck in a room down that corridor. 

An agonised scream. Louder, closer. Because of course, she was down the dangerous path. He steeled himself, gripped his sword tighter and considered his options; things were tight, so he couldn't swing too widely. Guess that meant he'd have to improvise. Poking his head out and ducking back got them to fire again, and in the brief second or so of reload time he charged. 

The first robot went down fast, impaled by the sheer force of the slab or steel Cloud called a sword being thrust forward. The second robot turned to fire, but its bullets ricocheted off its dying companion. A quick spin on his heel and not only was the sword free, but Cloud was already swinging. A sickening metallic crunch echoed through the corridor as he reduced the machine to a cleaved piece of scrap metal. He didn't even pay the twitching, sparking bodies any mind as he turned down the corridor.

There was a door up ahead: a heavy duty piece of metal complete with lock and keypad. It would keep most of the machine goons out, nevermind an ordinary human. It was damn good thing Cloud wasn't ordinary.  
With a shout, Cloud cleaved an X into the door. There was a moment of stillness before the pieces collapsed into the room beyond. He leapt through the open doorway, sword raised for a strike… and paused. The room was large and round, the floor a metal grate under which nests of cables and wiring curled and looped around peculiar machines. The walls were reinforced steel, lit from below by eerie green lights. But the oddest thing was the great machine in the centre. Or at least, what was left of a machine; it looked like it might have once been a glass tank or a metal sarcophagus, but now it was nothing more than junk scattered across the room.

A giggle echoed around the room.

Cloud looked up, gripping his sword tighter. The ceiling was high and covered in the same sort of cabling as the floor. There was something at the centre: a light, or at least a lamp. The same sickly green as the under-floor lighting. The giggle sounded again, and Cloud turned, stepping cautiously towards the ruined machine. It was a woman's voice. A young one too.

Something crunched under his heel. There, trapped under his boot, was a metal buckle attached to a long black suspender. The kind Tifa wore.

"Tifa!" He shouted again. The giggling grew louder; it was definitely above him. But he couldn't see anyone or anything. He glanced down at the floor, hoping for –for what, exactly? That she'd be beneath him?- and his eyes widened at a piece of tattered white fabric. She'd been here, that was for sure. And someone had done something to her. Had it involved the machine behind him…?

"Cloud…" A voice whispered. The giggling echoed around him; he turned and twisted, holding his sword ready as he tried to spot anything at all.

It was the smell that hit him first: soft, somewhere between floral and musky. Just the first sniff sent a prickling warmth across his skin. And a second later he was crashing into the floor, a warm weight scrabbling at his side. His sword skidded across the floor. Cloud swung a wild blow with his fist, rolling onto his back. A figure loomed above him, sinking its nails into the front of his armour. It –or rather, she- wore nothing but an amused smirk. 

A smirk Cloud recognised enough to stop him from throwing a second punch.

"Tifa?" He asked.

It was her. Almost; the figure straddling him had her face and her body, but there was more to her. A pair of black horns curled from her temples, the pointed tips needle sharp. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and settled between the bases of two enormous, leathery wings that almost resembled gnarled webbed claws. A spade-tipped tail swayed behind her plump arse.

"Who else would it be?" Tifa purred. 

"What did he do to you?"

"Not sure. It hurt a lot, at first. But now…" She leant back, running her hands down her toned, naked body. Cloud's cheeks flared red as she cupped her ample bosom, hefting the two mounds and letting them drop and jiggle. 

"Oh, everything feels so good…!"

"Dammit… Don't worry, we can fix this! We'll get that doctor and-"

"Fix it? Why would I want that?"

"…huh!?"

She giggled, grinding against his crotch. "I've got you right where I want you. And I feel amazing! Like I could just… take whatever I wanted. Or whoever."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked. He winced slightly as Tifa's hands slammed against the floor either side of his head. She leant down with a cruel smirk on her face, her breasts almost pressing into his armour.

"You," Tifa said, "I. Want. You. Always have, always will. Do you have any idea how hard it's been watching you chase after that pretty flower girl when you have me right here waiting for you? If you had just paid attention and plucked up the courage to ask you could have fucked my brains out a hundred times by now. But no! You were too much of an idiot to notice. So I'm taking charge now!"  
She was drawing closer, her hot breath tickling his already burning cheeks. Cloud had no idea where to look or what to do; his head swam, and his heart pounded in his ears. Tifa's hair was cascading over her shoulders, draping around his face and trapping him with her cruel little smirk.

He grabbed her by the hips and threw her off him. Climbing over the wreckage his hands found her wrists and pinned them beside her head, his knees firmly planted beside her hips. It was tough to ignore the warmth and softness beneath him as she wriggled.

"Ooh… so this is how you like it, huh?" She giggled, wrapping her thighs around his waist.

"Something's gotten into you. You have to snap out of it!"

"The only thing that's going in me is your cock."

Cloud tried to ignore that bit. Tried and failed spectacularly.

"Mmm…" Tifa ground against his hips, purring softly. "Someone's getting the right idea."

"Stop that!"

"Why? Don't you think it'd be nice to have something other than your hand wrapped around your dick?"

The leathery wings closed around him; leaving him in the tight, warm darkness with her. Her back arched, pressing her chest against his armour as she struggled under his grip. The floral smell surrounded him, making his skin tingle and his head feel like it was full of syrup. He had to get away from her. Maybe he could find the others and get their help containing her. Barrett would never let him hear the end of this… With a sharp grunt, he threw himself off her, rolling to the aide and scrambling back onto his feet. Tearing his eyes away from her to look for his sword proved to be a mistake; when he turned back, she was gone.

"Boo," she said from behind him. 

His right hook missed her completely, her wings beating as she soared up to perch on a twisted metal beam high above him.

"That's cheating," said Cloud.

"You're wearing more armour than me." Tifa smiled down at him, her tail swishing beneath her. "Aren't you going to use your sword?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Shame. I think you'd look pretty good with a few extra bruises."

"Should've guessed that'd you'd be into that."

"Oh, Cloud… you have no idea what I'm into." 

With a snarl she leapt off the beam, sharp black talons unfurling from her fingertips. Cloud was ready; he kicked up a chunk of rubble and hurled it toward her. It smashed against the wall, Tifa diving to the side with a beat of her wings. She spent barely a second on the ground before lunging at him. A quick step to the right and a rough shove sent her rolling away. Cloud kept his fists raised in front of him. He wasn't going to wear her down like this –Tifa's speciality was hand-to-hand combat- but maybe he could give himself enough time to think of a solution. There was no cabling or rope he could use. And her clothes-

He ducked under a vicious swipe.

-Her clothes wouldn't have been enough to tie her up even if they weren't scraps on the floor. A feint to the right and a quick jab to her side knocked the breath out of her, but not before her heel cracked across his jaw and sent him reeling. She pressed her advantage, forcing him to endure scratches across his forearms and shoulders. Weak points, weak points… It was hard to think and fight. Made harder still by the way she moved; there was an odd grace to it like it was more dancer than brawler. That had to be part of the transformation because there was no way Tifa would ever move as if she were intentionally showing off her body to him.

Fuck, as if fighting wasn't hard enough without that little distraction in his trousers.

It wasn't his fault she was jiggling and swaying, or that her muscles rippled under the nearly flawless skin. And that smell… it had to be a pheromone or something. The longer he fought, the more sluggish his mind was getting. Just being close to her was making him distracted.

Cloud grabbed her leg as she tried for another high kick. With a grunt he turned on his heel and threw her upwards, trying to give himself space to think. Which he did, suddenly realising that throwing someone with wings into the air was a phenomenally bad idea. She hovered for a moment, before diving toward him with a cruel grin. He threw up his hands to block-

And felt his cheeks flush bright red as she turned in mid-air, smashing into his head arse first.

His head hit the ground, sending sparks and stars to the edges of his vision. His very dark vision given he couldn't see much beyond her muscular thighs as they squeezed around his face.

"Not as strong as you think, huh?" Tifa purred.

Cloud opened his mouth for a witty retort but stopped as a slightly salty taste flooded his mouth. Shit. Holy shit. Her pussy was directly over his lips.

"Either shut up or put that tongue to better use." Grinding her cunt against his face, she stretched out across his body, laying herself down as her fingers started work unbuckling his armour and unbuttoning his trousers. "Let's hope you're not a disappointment everywhere."

Cloud grabbed her thighs and tried to pry her off of him, but she just squeezed tighter. It was hard to breathe, the air laced with her arousal as her pussy dripped over his lips. He smacked her arse and got an indignant cry out of her before her knees pressed into his temples and threatened to break his head open like a melon. He'd handled worse before, but… well, they hadn't been Tifa. She may have been changed, but she was still herself. Mostly. Maybe…

Her fingers stroked along his underwear, making him jump –as much as he could while pinned under her. He could feel her rip them open, an embarrassed flush running across his cheeks.

"Ooh…" Tifa cooed, "I can have fun with this."

And without another word his cock was swallowed up by warm wetness. Her tongue was quick and nimble, flickering and curling around his tip and shaft. It was almost ticklish. But the sensations were overwhelming; pushing out virtually every other thought as she noisily slurped up and down his shaft. In just a few seconds he was rock hard, and her lips were kissing the base. She swallowed around him, her throat squeezing him tightly before she popped off and lavished his whole length with licks and kisses. His hips bucked up against his will, his head swam with pleasure and shock, a sudden pressure in his crotch mounting so fast he almost didn't notice it.

His grip on her arse tightened. He could taste her; her juices dripping over his lips. Just the faintest taste sent that prickling sensation through him again, and by the time it reached his cock he was squirming beneath her. His hands trembled as they tried in vain to push at her toned body. It was getting hard to think, the pressure at his crotch bleeding into his mind and suppressing any thought not related to how wonderful her mouth was.

With a muffled cry he shuddered and came, the pressure ripping up his cock and his cum following behind. His mind blanked out as his cock was swallowed down to the hilt, Tifa's throat greedily gulping down every drop. Her content moans vibrated around his sensitive flesh, coaxing a few more spurts out of him as the pleasure rendered him motionless. Finally, the haze in his head subsided, letting him drop back to the floor.

Cloud gulped down a breath as Tifa's crotch pulled away from him, the taste of her cunt still on his lips. His head felt odd –a little lighter?- and all his muscles ached despite his hips being the only thing to get a real workout. Still, he was done, right? She'd had her fill…?

A giggle told him he wasn't done by a long shot.

Tifa lay between his legs, her chest pressed on his crotch. Her tits were warm and soft, his cock almost disappearing between them. With a cruel smile, she squeezed them together, gently pushing them up and down his shaft. With her saliva still coating his cock they slid easily, a much softer pleasure tingling through his shaft as he lay mesmerised. There was something else; something about the way she looked. It wasn't a glow, but it was as if the air around her had changed. And her eyes… they looked brighter. Sharper. The black colour of her horns had crept down her forehead, like crocodile scales.

"Enjoying the view?" Tifa asked.

"This isn't like you…" Cloud bit his lip, holding back a moan.

"Not like me? Please! Weren't you paying attention? I've been trying to get you here for ages!"

She sped up, flicking her tongue along his tip as it poked out with each little thrust. Cloud's hips bucked upwards as his body begged him to give in and fuck her chest. 

"Oh, now you want it? You could have been pumping your cock between these tits months ago! Well, if you're not going to notice how much I want you, I guess I'll just have to show you. Over and over and over!"

Her kisses on his cock were hungry and sloppy, drool dripping down into her cleavage as she pumped it along him. Even though he had just cum, the pressure was boiling up again. His eyes closed but he could still see her tits squeezing and jiggling in his mind, still hear her slurping and giggling as her tongue teased him. She suckled him, and in an instant, his hips were pushing up, ripples of pleasure shooting up his shaft as another load of cum erupted out of him. Tifa didn't stop jerking him with her chest until the last few drops oozed out of him and he finally opened his eyes again.

Tifa smirked at him, squeezing her sticky breasts together as she licked the cum from around her lips. His cock twitched, and she finally let it go, but he couldn't feel it go any softer. If anything it just felt harder than before. Even though he had cum twice and his muscles burnt he was still rock hard and hornier than ever. But… there was something else wrong.

Cloud kicked her away from him, but it almost felt like she had moved away by herself. Dragging himself upright, he shook his head to try and clear it, but the exhaustion remained. No, not exhaustion… it was something else. His limbs were aching and slow to respond. He could barely hold himself up.

Tifa giggled from across the room, swaying her chest gently as he groped for the handle of his sword. There was definitely something happening to her; the blackness had spread a little further, her hands and nails sharp like claws. And her eyes… they burnt. Like pinpoints of fire in porcelain sockets. She was doing something to him, he was sure of it. Something to do with when he- when she made him cum.

He found the handle and tightened his grip. With a grunt, he hefted the massive sword, but it took more effort than it ever had.   
It was like she'd drained his strength away.

"Oh, now you're going to hurt me?" She teased.

"What did you do to me…?" panted Cloud.

"It's not my fault you've got no stamina."

He charged, swinging his sword in a huge arc. A huge, lazy and easily avoidable arc. Tifa just ducked, dashing past him and her claws leaving tears in his trousers. The sword clunked against the floor, Cloud holding his body up and panting. Just swinging it took almost everything out of his trembling arms.

"Aw, is the little boy tired of playing soldier?" Tifa said.

"What the hell did you do?" He turned, almost losing his balance.

"If you're not going to ravage me, I might as well ravage you." She slowly licked along one of her talons, her other hand sliding down her curves. "And if that means sucking out your strength -literally, of course- then I'm more than happy to do it."

With a roar, he swung the sword downward. It just bounced off the metal floor with a loud crack. A blur of movement to his side, and before he could react Tifa's claws had hooked under his breastplate and torn it and his under-shirt off his body. It clanked against the wall and dropped to the floor a few metres away.

"Ooh…" cooed Tifa.

Cloud swung his fist, but she just batted it away like a bothersome fly. A sharp kick sent him sprawling across the floor. The room was a lot colder without his armour, goosebumps covering his exposed torso. The layer of sweat didn't help. Cloud propped himself up on his sword, trying to ignore the hungry look in Tifa's eyes as she ogled his muscles and the way that look made his still very hard and very exposed cock twitch and ache. His trousers were starting to sag, making his steps difficult.

A sharp kick to the back of his knee brought him down. Cloud thrust the sword down to keep himself steady, but something else had already grabbed his head and pulled him off balance. Soft, warm flesh enveloped his senses, flooding them with the floral perfume and a strong musk that he quickly recognised as his own cum.

"See what you were missing out on?" Tifa teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squished him further into her enormous breasts.

He slammed his fist against her side, but it didn't even make her flinch. His sword was useless so close, so he knew he had to get away. Worse still, the longer he stayed buried in her cleavage, the more his cock throbbed in desperation. And the harder it became to breathe. Was she trying to suffocate him? Or just use her pheromones to disable him? His head raced as he struggled, his protests muffled by her flesh. He tried to stand, but she just kicked his foot away, wrapping a thick thigh around his leg and pinning him in place.

"Relax, and maybe I'll let you splatter them with cum again." She stroked his spiky hair, cackling evilly. "It felt so good to swallow all that willpower of yours. I wonder how it'll feel when I fuck it out of you instead?"  
Cloud bat uselessly at her firm stomach, at her hips- hell, even attacking her arse just made her giggle. His breath was growing short. He needed a way out, a way to get her off him. And soon. He wriggled his face against her chest, and something hard brushed his ear. He shoved his head back –it wasn't enough to break free, but it was enough to give him the space he needed to position his mouth.

He bit down on the sensitive nub.

Her knee slammed into his stomach as she cried out, sending him stumbling back. There was bile at the back of his throat, and his baggy trousers and hard cock were still making it hard for him to move, but at least he was free of her cleavage cage.

"What's the matter? You can give it, but you can't take it yourself?" Cloud pulled himself up into a ready stance.

Tifa glared, rubbing her nipple. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

"You're the one who isn't taking ‘no' for an answer."

"Oh, so you think I've been asking this whole time? Let me just correct that." She lunged, snarling as her claws raked through the air. 

The size of Cloud's sword came in handy for once, blocking the assault with relative ease. Relative, because his arms still felt like they wanted to fall off and his legs shook if he spent a single moment idle. Add in the pain in his torso and the struggle to find an untainted breath, and his chances were looking slimmer by the second.

Tifa's fist slammed into his face, forcing him to stumble back, and in the single second of distraction, she tore right through the black fabric of his trousers. The weight of the sword almost threw him off balance, but finally, he managed to steady himself, his cheeks flushed bright red as he stood in little more than errant straps of cloth. 

"I could just eat that body up," She said from above and behind him.

He whirled around, his arms burning as he hefted the sword. "I'm not out just yet."

"No," She leaned down from her perch on a piece of ruined machinery, "But only because I love to watch you struggle."

The swing missed by a wide margin, Tifa practically dancing past him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into her soft embrace as she caressed his naked frame. Her breasts squished against him, still sticky with his cum, the flush of red in his face deepening as her fingers wrapped around his still hard cock. Cloud tried to pull himself free, but she was like a vice. Her tongue dragged up his neck, a breath heavy with floral pheromone filling his lungs. His elbow flew back, aiming for her face, but she just caught and twisted it until the massive sword tumbled out of his hands and clattered to the floor.

"How're you…?" He gasped as the hand returned to his shaft.

"Poor pathetic Cloud." Tifa cupped his balls, squeezing gently as she stroked. "You must be feeling so weak."

"L-let go of me!"

"Why struggle? It feels good, doesn't it?"

Cloud bit his lip. She was right: her touch was gentle, each brush along his skin sending a wave of pleasure through him. His thighs were twitching threatening to collapse. The wet trail of her tongue worked its way back up his neck and left a shiver in its wake.

"That's it… let me milk it all out of you," She giggled, "I'll make you the perfect pleasure pet."

"No!" He threw himself forward, freeing himself for a split-second. But his legs gave way, and he stumbled, dropping onto his knees and then his hands as he struggled to so much as hold himself up. A violent gasp as a foot shoved him down onto the grated floor. A sharp kick rolled him onto his back and before he could react Tifa straddled his hips, hands pinning his shoulders down.

"Aw, having trouble?" She slid up his body, grinding her dripping cunt along his aching shaft. "You don't have to fight it. The stronger I get, the more fun you can have."

"Tifa, stop…" Cloud croaked. He whimpered as she pushed herself down onto his cock. Her pussy was tight and warm and wet and felt like someone was squeezing silk around him. Her plump arse slapped against his thighs as she bounced along his shaft. She slid her hands up his chest, her elbows pressing her cum-covered breasts together.

"Begging, huh? You're pathetic! A real man would have taken me the moment he saw my big tits straining in that little crop top! Now, look at you… mewling and pleading under me." She scooped a finger of cum off her chest and sucked it off. "Mmm… I kinda like it. Makes me feel so… strong."

Her tail whipped round to the front, grinding its pointed tip against her clit. She arched her back and moaned aloud, hands on his calves. Cloud was almost hypnotised by the sight of her breasts jiggling freely with each thrust of her hips. His poor, sensitive cock cried out for her to stop but still the pressure built and built. His legs were jelly and his arms weak little noodles that frantically tried to find something to grip on the floor.

With a strangled cry his hips pushed upwards, pleasure rippling up his cock as Tifa kept going and going, only slowing down after she'd emptied him of what felt like every last drop. Cloud's head lolled back, his heart pounding in his chest and his lungs burning. He could barely move anything. Hardly think. Tifa ground her hips against him, and he shivered as the darkness crept just a bit further over her. It was spreading around the edge of her hair, slowly moving up her arms and even peeking out from around her wide hips. When she looked down at him he swore those eyes were casting a spell on him; it was so hard to look away. To not feel so entirely dominated by the vicious power lying behind them.

"Ooh, that was a big one…" She licked her lips. "A couple more of those and I could fuck you to death."

A rush of shame flooded Cloud's mind as his cock twitched.

"Did you like that idea? Me fucking you until you're an empty husk of a man?" Tifa sunk her nails into him. "Maybe I should! It'd show you for ignoring me!"

The lab filled with wet smacking as she rode him harder and faster than before. Her chest heaved and jiggled, his cock twitched and ached, and his breath caught as the unstoppable pleasure built up over and over again. Her cunt wouldn't let him rest for a moment. His ears were full of her giggling and her teasing. His breath short and sharp, rasping through a dry mouth. His head swam with a mix of fear and pleasure, his mind screaming at him to stop but his body begging her to keep fucking him. She just felt so damn good…

With a pathetic whimper, he came again, his hips bucking up inside her as she forced out what little cum he still had left in him. He could feel his limbs droop and weaken as she rolled her hips, her clenching cunt milking every last dribble of cum out of him. The heartbeat in his ears was quick and panicked, but his head was nothing but white haze. He closed his eyes and tried to push through it, summoning what little willpower remained. There had to be a way. He could still… still…

Her lips pressed against his and the last piece of resistance left him. Kissing back as passionately as he could with his exhausted body, her sweet breath filling his lungs as her hands ran through his hair. His cock hurt but the moment her hips began to move again he was overtaken with pleasure. His world was one of pleasure and pain; of sharp, dry breath and the slap of flesh meeting flesh. Tifa giggled above him, nails scratching along worthless muscles in his torso.

There was nothing left for him to do but cum. And cum. And cum again.

***

"And that's the last of it," Tifa purred as she lapped up the pathetic dribble of cum on her fingers. "You must be feeling so weak right now, huh?"

Cloud didn't respond, his tongue too busy lapping at her dripping folds as she straddled his face. All his muscles felt like water. Like he was melting into the floor of the ruined lab. His sword lay forgotten in a pile of rubble, the scraps of his armour and clothing little more than decoration on the wreckage. Not an ounce of strength or drop of resistance in his blood. And yet his cock still stood as stubbornly hard as it had when she'd first sucked it. Hard, throbbing and almost painful. No matter how much she milked him, it stood tall, waiting for her next command.

"Ooh…" She cooed, squeezing him with her thighs, "That's it… Keep that up, and I might just let you fuck me again."

The prospect sent a shiver of delight through him; a sudden surge of need. His tongue moved faster, his hands weakly grabbing her hips as he pushed deeper into her. She gasped and ground her hips on him. A bit more focus on her clit, a choked gasp as her tail tightened around his neck, a weak shiver as her moans floated into his ears… He just wanted to please her. To hear her scream again. And scream she did; clamping her thighs around his head, her voice echoing around the metal walls as her whole body shook.

"Hah… ah… good boy." Tifa knelt up, letting Cloud snatch a few breaths. She stood on shaky legs, stretching her cum-and-sweat soaked body while he lay in a heap. His cock twitched desperately, the ever-growing ache nagging at his mind.

"Please…" he croaked.

"Hmm? Please, what?"

"You… said…" Cloud licked his dry lips.

"Oh? I did, didn't I? Well… tough luck. You're already weaker than a sick kitten. Any more and I might just kill you! And I wouldn't want to wear out my favourite toy too soon, would I?"

Cloud rolled over, his heart trying to pick up the pace. "No! Please, I-I need it!"

"Hmph." Tifa kicked him onto his back and held him down with one foot. "Begging won't help you. Promise to be my fuck slave, and maybe I'll consider it."

"Yes! I promise!" He mewled, "Please, please! I need to fuck you!"

"No." She kicked him again. "You need me to fuck you."

"A-ah… yes, ma'am…"

"Beg me again."

"Please… fuck me, Tifa."

"Again."

"F-fuck me Tifa!"

Tifa giggled, stepping off him. "Wow, you were too easy to break. Some soldier you were, huh?"

The insult didn't even sting. Nothing did; he knew he was pathetic. Like a junkie looking for a fix. But he didn't care. Why would he? He just wanted his mistress to make him feel good again. He needed her to make him feel good. 

"Well, slave?" Tifa sneered, "Prove to me that you deserve to get fucked."

Cloud pushed himself onto all fours, his limbs barely responding to him. A slow crawl towards her, his mouth dry and his body weak. He almost collapsed at her feet again, her smug chuckle making his cock twitch in humiliation. But he needed it… He kissed her feet. Slowly at first, gradually working his way up ankle and calf. Curling up beneath her, he dragged his hand up and down the smooth, flawless skin of her shapely legs. Her hand slid through his hair, and a little throb of pride washed over him.

By the time he reached her thighs, he was salivating; his tongue flicking over the contours of her muscles. Tifa cooed and chuckled, ruffling his messy hair as she looked down at him like he was a prize pet. He peppered her with kisses and licks, his hands squeezing the firm flesh of her arse as he worked higher and higher, until-

"Ah, ah!" She pushed his head away.

"B-but…"

"Am I just a cunt to you?"

"No… not at all!"

"Then don't be so hasty," Tifa grinned, holding her hand out to him. "Show me what else you want."

Cloud took hold of her wrist gently, quivering as he kissed her palm. Her finger brushed over his lips and without thinking he dragged his tongue along it. Her little coo of delight spurred him forward, his tongue dancing with her fingers. The sharp claws on their tips were cold and cruel even when she wasn't digging them into him. Up her arm now, kissing and nuzzling to the elbow. Her other hand pulled him away and instead to her stomach.   
There was a lot to worship there; her toned abs needed licking, her smooth skin needed kissing, and her navel needed to be gently teased with the tip of his tongue. He moaned as he moved over her, hands back to massaging her thighs. The warmth and floral smell were everywhere; even her body tasted of pheromonal bliss. But still, she wanted more. Her hand pressed him firmly against her body like she was trying to squeeze devotion out of him.

"That's it… more of that and maybe I'll let you cum again," Tifa purred.

He whimpered. Cloud's cock twitched and throbbed in desperation as he pulled himself further, kissing across the soft flesh of her breasts. His hands groped and squeezed and kneaded them, taking a nipple into his mouth and gently suckling.

"Ooh, you like them, don't you?"

Cloud mumbled, swirling his tongue around the hard little bud in his mouth.

Tifa laughed. "Do you want me to let you fuck them again? Does my little fuck slave want to feel his mistress' tits wrapped around his cock?"

He nodded eagerly until she shoved his head further into her chest. Tifa's hand curled around his cock, the barest touch making him shiver. She didn't even need to stroke him; his hips moved on their own, pumping his hand through her fingers as he kissed and suckled on her firm, ample breast.

"Look at you… so pathetic. Just one touch and you're humping me." She dragged a pointed claw down his spine. "I'm surprised you don't cum just from looking at me. Without all your bravado you're just a docile little pet, aren't you?"

Her grip felt so good on his cock. The pressure was building, the desperate need finally being sated as he thrust. Her giggling and cooing filled his head and stomped down on any remaining self-respect that might have been lingering there. He was pathetic. Weak. Docile. And he loved how those words made his skin flush with impotent embarrassment. Loved being stuck under her control. Loved the way she commanded his every pleasure. Cloud was shaking, shivering, so close to release. He thrust as fast as he could, his knees threatening to collapse, but he only needed a few more seconds to-

Tifa let go, and he cried out, his knees giving way as he collapsed. The pressure was still there, so close to erupting, but he couldn't finish. Her hands grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. He squirmed and shouted and begged, thrusting his hips into the air as if it would somehow help.

"W-why?!" He shouted.

"Because I wanted it." Tifa pressed his cock against his stomach with her foot, grinning evilly down at him. "I love watching you fucking squirm."

"Please… please…!"

She pressed her foot harder onto his cock, holding it in place as agonising seconds passed. The pressure was dying, but the need remained. He was so sensitive, so desperate, but she'd denied him that release. Denied him his pleasure. Finally, she let him go, cackling as he tumbled back to the ground.

"I'm going to make you edge until your strength has returned, just so I can have you pump it back down my throat." Tifa licked her lips. "Who knows how long that'll take? It might be days before I even consider jerking you off."

"No…!" he whimpered.

"Too bad, Cloud. This is my cock now, so I get to say what you can and can't do with it." She turned and slowly walked away from him, her hips swaying and her arse moving delightfully. "At least until I find someone stronger to drain, of course. Then maybe I'll just finish you off. Well, pet? Are you coming?"

Cloud stumbled forward without a second thought. His cock was aching, twitching, desperate for another wonderful release. She could have asked him for anything, and he would have done it without hesitation. That's what good slaves did. That's what his beautiful, terrifying mistress wanted.


End file.
